vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Kumori Madora
The mysterious and enigmatic Amara, Kumori Madora, is the leader of the Yurei Sisterhood, and head of the Uebu network, an intelligence agency in the employ of the Amara. Kumori is considered a monster by the Nokemono, who she was raised around. They are ashamed of the action Kumori has made since her father, Binadamu Madora, took Kumori back to his residence on Nyanda. Today, Kumori lives on the world of Kage, a planet forever shrouded in darkness. She and Yurei Sisterhood spread death and fear across the Imperium of Man and the Solaris Federation, with no clear goal or objective, at least as far as the Akili or the Inquisition can determine. Kumori rules a sector of space known as the Realm of Shadows, a sector of 74 star systems located within a dark nebula which hides her empire from sight. The Realm of Shadows is gastly place to travel to, as the powerful psychic influence cause people's fears to become manifestations in realspace. Kumori uses these manifestations to combat her enemies, and drive away would-be invaders. Thus, as far as anyone is concerned, Kumori is untouchable. Kumori's reputation as a powerful fear-envoking being is well known, and her presence on a planet is always known by the fact the skies will become dark, and the feeling of terror consumes the planet, causing people to go mad as they attempt to escape. Kumori's overall objective isn't known, but if she is up to something, then few doubt that it can't be any good for Solaris or the Imperium as a whole. History 'Early History' Kumori was born to Binadamu and Caria Madora in 670.M6, on the Nokemono homeworld of Izanagi, more than half a millennia after her father had given up his position as the Kaizari of the Solaris Federation. Binadamu had taken the family to Izanagi to retreat from the stress back on Nyumbani, and was waiting on his citadel on Nyanda to finish construction. When Caria gave birth to Kumori, she felt it wise to remain on Izanagi to raise her for the time being. Thus, Kumori was raised as a Nokemono children, taught Nokemono culture and standards, and even managed to convince her parents to let her join the fledging psyker organization known as the Priesthood of Janji (and later the Priestesses of Janji). Kumori was intriuged with the power and respect the Janji priestesses held, and wanted to be apart of the group to. Thus she approached Binadamu and asked if she could go join, and BInadamu (being the more thoughtful parent), allowed it. Kumori was a good child as far as more people were concerned, but a strange aura she had scared people away from her. Children were afraid to play with her, adults were afraid to approach her, and even her siblings had a strange reaction to Kumori's presence. As such, Kumori grew up with a feeling of lonliness. Of all of her siblings, only Idrissa would speak with her. From Idrissa, Kumori learned sorcerous arts she could use in the priesthood. Idrissa taught her everything he knew up until the point the government caught him hacking into federal databases after he was locked out his mother centuries before. Kumori had known of the incident from others, but risked imprisonment despite that. As time passed, Kumori learned of a secret organization within the Priesthood of Janji, known as the Sisterhood of Izanami. The Sisterhood was deticated to promoting worship of the Nokemono goddess Izanami, who they felt was underappricated, and attempted to force people to worship her. What the Sisterhood was doing was illegal for matters and reasons, and thus, no one could just walk up and speak to a member. Kumori loved the sisterhood's principles, and managed to get in contact with one of the recruiters, who directed her to the Sisterhood's leader, High Priestess Moriko Kokara. Moriko knew of Kumori's reputation as a powerful psyker, and couldn't pass up a chance to let Kumori slip away. Thus, Kumori was allowed to join, welcomed by Moriko with open arms. Moriko needed Kumori to serve as the Sisterhood's enforcer, forcing Nokemono to worship Izanami, and killing those who refused. As time passed, Kumori's reputation as a the Sisterhood's enforcer grew, though the sisters did their part in keeping her reputation an internal secret. Kumori gleefully killed thoses who refused to submit to Izanami, and soon felt that Nokemono elsewhere needed to recieve the message that Izanami should be honoured as much as Izanagi. As she thought of how to go about expanding the Sisterhood, Binadamu annouced that the family would finally be moving to Nyanda. With this news, Kumori knew that time to get to work elsewhere. Thus, in 701.M6, Kumori approached Moriko with the request to expand the Sisterhood to the Nokemono Quarter on Nyanda, explaining her situtation in detail. Well aware that Kumori was too important of an asset to lose, Moriko granted Kumori's request. With her endorsement in hand, Kumori joined her family, and began preperations for her work on Nyanda. Shortly after arriving on Nyanda, wasted no time in getting back to work. Using fear of death as a tool, Kumori successfully converted 200 Nokemono by 704.M6. Though, as the size of the Sisterhood grew, so to did the difficulty in keeping news of their crimes secret. The Nokemono government caught news of their actions, and with the Federation's assistance, fell upon the organization. Moriko knew that death was their fate, and warned Kumori of the matter. Moriko instructed Kumori to continue her work, and protect the survivors. From that point onwards, Kumori was own her own. 'Birth of the Yurei' With no support from the now defunct Sisterhood, Kumori was completely alone. She decided that the goals of the Sisterhood had destroyed it, and felt that major changes needed to made. Thus, she set about reorganizing the surviving remnents of the order into the Yurei Sisterhood, a darker counterpart to the peaceful Priestesses of Janji. She removed Izanagi as the center of the Sisterhood's faith, and replaced it with something else: Fear. Fear of death, fear of the unknown, and fear of the inescapable. Fear would be tool Kumori would from that point onward. Why she chose fear, and what she planned to do was unknown, but it only added to reputation Kumori would recieve in the coming millennia. With the relatively small Sisterhood, Kumori embaked on a new course of action, which was to develop a fitting form of power for her organization, to help her and the Yurei capitalize on their directive. Kumori noticed that nearly all species had a natural fear of the dark, their fear of the unknown, what they couldn't see or fight. Thus she began a long search into how to transform the Sisterhood into a force that could use darkness as a weapon and a protection. In 756.M6, she began researching Idrissa's notes and books on sorcery, and exploring the Federation's databanks of Eldar mysticism and dark lore, hoping to find a way to harness darkness. 'Cat & Mouse' Personality & Traits Kumori is the personification of fear incarnate. To be in her presence is enough to drive one mad with fear. Kumori's presence terrifies even her siblings, who find Kumori's sense of humor outright creepy and generally repulsive. As a child, Kumori rarely if ever spoke, making sure to keep her thoughts to herself. Also she made sure to keep her distance from others. The few times she would speak, it was only to Idrissa, who she could sympathize with, and Binadamu, the person she loved the most. Kumori's aura emitted a strange feeling of terror, which though uneffective on family members, terrified other children from playing with Kumori when she was a child. Growing up with a feeling of lonliness had a profound impact on Kumori's life during childhood and even today. She doesn't like company, and when she must be around others, she rather meek and timid. She is rather polite and considerate to those whom she likes, but it's an almost evil form of politeness, and tends to be more terrifying than when she is discontent. Kumori has a strong distaste for the Eldar, moreso than most Xai'athi normally have. Kumori's hatred of the Eldar extented even to her own mother, Caria. Caria did her best to be a good mother, and even managed to play with her, something she preferred to leave to Binadamu (hense the reason their children liked Binadamu more). However, despite Caria's best efforts, Kumori hated her no matter what. Kumori's hatred extented to other Eldar, such as several of her Eldar siblings. However, Kumori's hatred of Eldar relatives is tame compared to those outside of the family. Kumori has a habit of destroying entire Eldar populations where they may be found, and such is her habit of doing so, that once, it was believed that Kumori had delievered enough Eldar souls to Slaanesh to choke him with them. Skills & Abilities 'Equipment' The weapons, armor, and devices used by Kumori can only be described as both horrific and supernatural. She wears no armor that few observers have been able note. Kumori's status as an Alpha Plus means that she has access to a number of powerful Warp-based weapons and technology. Kumori's protection comes from the fact that she is a shadow being. No physical weapon can harm, and not even energy can cause her pain. Warp weaponry seem to have some effect on Kumori, but these are few, and so long as Kumori remains in the dark, she need not worry of her protection. Light-based weapons appear to be the only weapons that can penetrate Kumori's shadow-like fields, and such weapons as the Eldar Brightlance seem to cause Kumori pain. Kumori seems to prefer rather ancient looking weapons. She carries a katana called the Musaboru, from which a dark energy surrounds it, and the sword can be pulled out of a nearby shadow or her own body. The Musaboru appears to be powerful enough to cut through tanks, and has proven itself superior to other blades in combat. It can also fell daemons with ease, and seems powerful enough for Kumori to fight Greater Daemons of the Warp. Kumori also carries a lantern around with her, from which a dark mist falls from, covering Kumori in a dark shroud, and masking her from the presense of others. Despite it's rather harmless appearence, it is in fact a dangerous weapon. Kumori uses the lantern to asorb the souls of her enemies, which are stored inside for unknown purposes save one. Kumori devours some of the souls she rips from her enemies, and the lantern appears to be some type of storage device. Another purpose for the lantern appears to be it's ability spread fear into the hearts of Kumori's enemies. It can also launch balls of dark mystic energy at entire formations of troops, either killing them, or spreading terror through the ranks, causing soldiers to butcher each other in a frenzied panic. Relations Quotes 'By' 'Of' Category:Characters Category:Copyright Category:Storage